Many devices are available to close a puncture or incision in an artery. Most typically, a suture and/or mechanical closure is deployed at the puncture or incision. Occasionally tract oozing occurs after the closure has been deployed. When tract oozing occurs, it is frequently necessary to apply manual compression to control the oozing.
A need exists for a method of promoting hemostasis, thereby controlling tract oozing, at the site of a mechanical closure.